Misplaced Lovers
by Ariel Ann101
Summary: We have everything we wished for. Our lives are too bright for us to not say its complete right? Wrong. Money won't make us happy, nor will the people around us. We both don't have everything. We both don't have each other. We both don't have love anymore
1. Reminiscences

**Full Summary:** They are the misplaced lovers. Unable to make up their minds when the time is right. From afar they were the perfect couple... but that was before. Now they both have all they wished for before entering the big world... but even if they got their wishes they are still don't have their significant other with them, without a clue of what their life was like now. Three weeks of unexpected meeting and smitten behavior, will determine if they're ready for Judgment Day once again. Will they pass or fail. Its a long road to discovery and determination for these two misplaced lovers.

**Author's Note:** Ehlow there, my hopefully future readers. This story idea came straight from my notebook of short stories, just with a plot that revolves around Clare and her sexy lover Eli (and yes I know they broke up in the show, but I have a feeling they'll get back together it just has to happen or I'll just have a breakdown or something) but it takes place a few years after the Degrassi seniors graduated, probably 8 years later. Well let me stop my rambling and let you go on and read the first chapter/ prologue

**~Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Degrassi or Eli and Clare but I do happily own a new lap top~**

* * *

><p><strong>~(Eli's Point of View)~<strong>

Money, cars, girls and being a best-selling author is everything a guy like me could wish for right?

**Wrong**

See I'm different than most guys. With my big life style I'm just missing that one special thing that I really need.

_Love_

Yep, that hard to find and keep hold of feeling that supposedly completes a person's life. I mean I've had my fair share of relationships but none of them were serious since they were all one night stands, nothing more than that…for me at least, but there was just one real relationship I had that really meant everything to me but I guess I was too stupid back then, to realize that what I had planned was just plain…well stupid.

_She's_ the whole reason why love for me is just so damn hard or moving on for that matter. I can't keep _her _out of my mind, shit even when I have a _Vogue_ cover model giving me sweet chaste kisses I go back to thinking about the days in my bedroom where _she_ would be giving me sweet, smooth angelic kisses on my lips and neck. How did I manage to just give her the permission to distance herself from me? Why the hell did I do that! I can't really blame anyone for my heartache but myself really. _She_ was way too good for me but it didn't seem selfish for me to keep _her_ anyway since she wasn't planning on going away even if she knew that. Well I was too stupid to listen to that statement now wasn't I?

We both knew that we wouldn't have time for each other with the way our futures was looking. I just had to give her up._ She_ told me it would be okay and that _she_ would always have time for me. Did I say the same…nope I didn't. Instead I broke hearts, mines and _hers_ of course. We both knew deep inside that the day would come, the Judgment Day, where our love would be tested to see if it was strong enough to withstand any circumstances, sadly though we failed. We could've passed but I being the doubtful one just had to mess everything up.

The pain was visible in _her_ eyes when I said good-bye. It took all I had to not crawl back on my knees and cry in front of her and tell her I love her, that I couldn't and wouldn't have the strength to leave _her_ forever without _her _voice everyday even if it was long distanced. I would've rambled on and on while hugging _her_ waist, telling _her_ how much I would miss _her_ and how hard it would be to stay away from _her_ each day I would be away from_ her_. I contemplated doing that with each step I took, but cried with each step I took away from her.

Ugh! I hate thinking back to that day and cursed how much of a good liar I was. If I wasn't, _she_ would've seen through it and hugged me and confronted me instead if moving far away from me with each word I spoke, in hurt. Each time I see something that resemble _her_ ocean blue eyes, _her_ auburn curl locks, _her_ pale plump pink lips-the list goes on really- a sharp pain hits my heart.

_You push me, I don't have the strength to, Resist or control you_

_Take me down, take me down-_

My phone was ring, playing "_Never Goanna leave this bed"_ by Maroon 5

When I looked at the caller Id I saw that it was a name I knew all too well.

"Hello"

"Elijah! Do you not remember that you have a flight to Canada today which is in like, oh I don't know- one freaking hour!"My agent William yelled though the phone

"Hi **Eli**-"I made sure to exaggerate on Eli "how are you, fine Will, thanks for asking" I said with sarcasm

"Seriously Elijah-"

"For starts, its Eli," I said cutting him off "and number two, no shit I remembered. I'm already packed and ready, gosh. Sorry if I want to relax before having my ears popped above ground. I'm starting to think you underestimate me too much now Willy"

"Yeah, yeah whatever, just make sure your smart ass in on the plane on time"

I was getting ready to end the call but his raspy voice stopped me.

"Oh and before I forget, Eli I signed you up a one week thing at a Degrassi hospital. You have to read books to a couple of patience at the hospital and then after you have a book signing at a few bookstores in Degrassi then we get on with the tour. I wanted to point this out since for the the first three weeks 0f the tour you'll be in your home town. Well anyways hurry up and catch your flight. I'll talk to you soon, I guess" Then the line cut of, ending the call.

I was staring at nothing with a dumbfounded expression on my face with the phone still at my ears.

_Degrassi…hometown_

These were words that reminded me of hard times, pain, and heartache

If I revisit them now it would just bring back all the memories of _her_ that I've been running from for so long. Everything is well... just fucked up now. There are high chances of me seeing seeing _her_ face again even if I didn't want too. The worse part of it all is that I know that once I see _her_ face again all the emotions I've locked behind a wall, is going to break through and then I would have deal with my love for…for

_Clare Edwards_

Once again.

* * *

><p>~(Hoped you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I want your opinions so please review and I promise that if the first chapter seemed like a bore well you'll be missing out a whole lot of steaminess and inappropriate behavior if you stop now ;)<p> 


	2. Unforgetable Memories

~(Clare's Point of View)~

Life couldn't get any better could it?

I was one of Toronto's best doctors and still striving to complete my dream of being an author as well. There's just that thing I can't get to really complete my dream life.

_Love._

That one thing everyone tries so hard to get a hold of but fail miserably. Oh yes, I've had my share of relationships. Were they great? No. they weren't…but one.

_He_ was my first love and even though we were both opposites, we were each other's rocks. We put the term "opposites attracts" to good use…but too bad for me that was just temporary, its sucks that your first love- and what seems like my last- is everywhere, and I mean exactly that. I've turned to _Food Network Magazines_ now, because I can't pick up my _Vogue Magazines _without seeing _him_ or _People's Magazine_ since I would see _his_ face…but _his _arm wrapped around a foreign model that was wearing "twist your ankle" type of high heels, and too much makeup, did I mention that they looked like they used too much of Jenny Craig's products…

If it seems as if I'm jealous, I'm really not. I'm just saying that those girls don't look like _his _type.

As I was saying….I hate that I see _his_ oh so sexy face all over, especially _his_ emerald green eyesand mischievous smirk that _he_ would give to me, that I would call mine…but not anymore.

It was so naïve of me to think that a relationship that started out in high school would turn into maybe marriage and then family, or at least last forever if possible. I don't even know why I got my hopes up, damnnit, I don't even know why the hell I'm still so hangover on _him_._ He_ was the one who messed everything up. H_e_ was the one that ended every perfect thing between us. _He_ was the one that walked away without remorse and left me crying. I do have someone to blame for my heartache and it's _him_. I shouldn't be hangover on him but pissed off at him. I should be able to live my life without the suffering of my heartache from long ago. I can't though. I'm too weak, but not a day goes by that I don't think back to that day and get insecure, blaming myself for the break up. Then again I would say his lost, and realize he had no lost since he had beautiful women on his arm and swooning to _him_. There isn't a silver lining to my cloud.

If seems like I'm the type to mope and sulk… you are sadly mistaken there my friend. Well, no not really but if I could I would. I block every memory about _him_ out and then get one with my everyday life…well at least try at it.

_There's a fire starting in my heart, Reaching a fever pitch and it's _

_Bringing me out the dark,_ _The scars of your love remind me of us,_

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it al-_

My phone rang playing Rolling in the Deep, by Adele. I looked down at the caller Id and saw a picture of Cece and Bullfrog, from last year's Christmas dinner, on the screen.

Well remember how I said that I forgot about all the memories of _him_…well that was half true since I still talk to _his_ parents. They were like my second family before and even after the break up so I communicated with them still…that and well I see them almost every month for checkups.

"Hello" I answered

"Hey baby girl" Cece said on the other line

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well…I was wondering if you heard about the news" She said hesitantly

"What news…?" I asked confused

"Well…we just got an unexpected call and you wouldn't believe that…Eli's coming back home!" She squeaked happily on the other end of the line

I went blank for a good minute, but tried to sound happy about the so-called- big news, even though I obviously wasn't, at all.

"Really that's uh…great. When's he coming?" I said with sore excitement. I was going for happy but that was an epic fail.

"He should be coming by tonight. He's on his plane as we speak I just got off the phone with him just before he boarded the plane. His agent called before him though and told me some even more exciting news…he's staying for three weeks!" She squealed happily

Now I really couldn't speak and didn't even bother to talk or say a simple word. I was just… speechless

"It's a lot to take in, yeah I know. Baby girl, I'll talk to you later. I have some motherly duties to take care off before Eli comes" She chuckled and then ended the call

_What just…happened?_

I couldn't speak or move an inch. I was just standing still, thinking thoroughly about what just took place.

Why should I care if he's coming back and staying for three weeks, it isn't like I'm going to see him right? Well I hope so cause if I do everything will just come tumbling down. Why does he have to come back, I was just starting to take the first step onto moving on and being happy.

Who am I kidding. Once I see his face all the memories I've been locking up behind my mental walls are just going to break free and my long-term love for him will be exposed.

Ugh! When am I ever going to forget about the love I have for…for

Elijah Goldsworthy


	3. Is thatIs that Jealousy?

**Author's note:** Thank you guys so much for the reviews and the views as well. it means a lot being that I'm new to this and all and your feedback are very helpful. Now story time, I want you guys to keep in mind that the future chapters may be in mostly Eli's perspective (maybe because I'm so fascinated by him...) and also sorry but i hope you guys can wait cause the steamy parts are gonnah come after the fifth chapter and I hate to keep you guys waiting, I know what its like but its all apart of the suspense I wannah leave you guys with. Lettme shush now and let you guys go ahead and read

~(Eli's POV)~

* * *

><p>"Would you like anything to drink Mr. Goldsworthy" the flight attendant asked me, with a tone that seemed like flirtatious<p>

I only scoffed but responded with a nonchalant tone

"Yeah sure, can I get a sprite with Lays chip? Thanks"

I wonder if she was like the others girls that served me. They would always put their number on a napkin and slide it in front of me. I thought it was so cliché and never really called them...sometimes…

The flight was close to Toronto now. I checked my watch to see that it was 11:30 pm now.

"_I'm only a few minutes away from home and…her"_ I thought with a sigh

_Here we go again_

All I've been doing on the plane, besides watching _The Hangover_ on my iPod, was thinking of Clare. I would just randomly go into a daze- even when the Chinese guy came jumping out their car naked- and end up picturing her beautiful figure that I would see at one point in my three week stay.

Before I had boarded the plane, I called my parents to tell them the good news, but Will beat me to the punch.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

"_I just got off the phone with Clare, we still keep in touch-she is our personal Doc now, ever since she helped Bullfrog with his bad flu last month" Cece said with gratitude_

"_So…she's a doctor now…?" I asked, my voice croaking a bit_

"_Only the best, she's looking to be an author still though. She got help from this uh…what's his name-oh yeah Jake. He helped her out with the pre-med problems she was having" I swear my parents couldn't be any more oblivious._

_I thought that them, of all people, would realize how intense I get around the mention of Clare and especially the mention of her and someone-who wasn't me-involved with her._

"_Who's Jake?" I asked through my now clenched teeth_

"_Oh, he's this sweet boy Clare started to see in college a few months uh, after you left. He proposed soon enough and then they were engaged but now-" I cut her off before she could finish her sentence._

_I was filled with an emotion that I don't like admit to feeling…yeah its jealousy alright. I couldn't think straight without a profanity following each word I was thinking, so before I could blow up, I decided to end the call._

"_Uh, mom I gotta go the plane is boarding now. See you later, love you" _

***End of Flashback***

* * *

><p>Jealously was sure as hell boiling in my blood, but then again I deserve all the hurt I will have to endure the next three weeks, since I caused so much for her. It only seems fair if I suffer just as much as we both must've.<p>

Anyway back to this Jake guy.

I bet that he can't make her blush as much as I use to. I most definitely bet that he can't please her as much as I did on uh…a very special night.

I sighed as the thought of the night Clare told me she was ready, started to replay itself, very vividly, in my mind. I was truly happy-which is an indescribably, but close word to the real emotion I felt- and honored that she wanted me to be her first. It wasn't really as cliché as I wanted to be, you know with the candles and stuff, but whatever. It was unexpected and fortunately Bullfrog and Cece were out of town for the weekend and her parents well, they were out of town as well, giving the house to her for the week, since she did just turn 18.

I had to ask her probably ten times if she was sure about it, showing her that I did respect her religion. She reassured me with sweet and passion chaste kisses.

The way her body looked under mine- as cheesy as this sound- gives me chills up and down my spine each time I think of it and the way she would scream and moan my-

"Sir here's your drink as requested" the flight attendant winked at me as she tried to place the napkin with, what must be her number, close to me.

"Thanks" I said a bit irritated.

She was annoying and she did interrupt me of my "Clare memories" time. Then again if she didn't I might've gotten a greeting from my fellow "friend" down there, if I my thoughts went any further…if you know what I mean *winkwink*

She wasn't mine to think of anymore though.

It's funny how whenever I talked to Adam and would try to act nonchalant whenever I asked him "How's Clare?", he would say good, got into pre-med, excreta, excreta but he never mentioned that she was engaged or about Jake.

It sucked that before I found out about her engagement, I was yarning to see her again, but now I'm filled with disappointment and jealousy- even though I hate to admit it. I'm starting to hope that I'll be so booked that I won't even have to face her and her Jake, and I mean ever.

The plane had landed and I was standing outside, looking for the car that Will had called for me. I looked down and saw that my phone was vibrating. It was an email Will had sent me with my schedule. As I looked through the list, I realize that I wasn't as booked up as usual, just a week of reading at some hospital and a few book signings.

_Yay_

The first event was my reading at Degrassi Medical Hospital.

Then the realization hit me.

Cece goes to Degrassi Medical Hospital and she said that Clare was her doctor…

"Oh Shit!" I mumbled under my breath.

There goes my hope of not worrying of seeing her again.

_Yippy!_

* * *

><p>~<strong>AN<strong>:Since it's the weekend and most of you are eager I should have up the forth chapter by tomorrow and hopefully the fifth by Sunday and then after that the suspense will be of no more... well some of it but until then, Review!(^ ^!)


	4. Welcome Home

**Author's note:** Ehlow there, sorry for the late update even though I promised an early one, kinda got caught up in school and stuff. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter as much I did writing and sorry if some of it may seem a bit well suck-ish.

To JDDCdancer1497~ I don't wannah spoil any surprises but I'm just going to tell you this one thing...You'll see a bit sooner than later whether you're right or wrong. I hate leaving you in suspense but its no fun when your readers already know whats going to happen but you'll find out sooner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Degrassi (but if I did, Eli and Clare would still be together and their would be no Imogen)

* * *

><p>~(Eli's POV)~<p>

"Baby boy!" Cece squealed embracing me before I could even get out of the cab.

"A simple "Hello" would do too" I chuckled as she loosen her grip to smack me upside my head.

"Ouch! Only kidding mom. I've missed you so much!" I said hugging her again then letting go to get my bags from the trunk of the cab

I went to the front to pay the cabbie before he left.

"Hey son!" Bullfrog said coming down the steps. I put my bags down and held out my hand to give him that father and son handshake, before pulling him into a hug and pat each on the back.

"I gotta say I did miss you a lot. Well mostly the fact that I didn't have a hunting partner" He said sarcastically. See where I get it from.

"Oh jolly, no one has replaced me. Now I can go to sleep restfully" I retorted, with sarcasm.

We shared a laugh before we got my bags inside. I immediately went up to my old room. It was pretty much still the same, even though I didn't expect them to change it much. My parents weren't the type to redecorate the house once their kid has moved out. The walls were painted the same bright red and black color, my Dead Hand posters were still up, my king size bed was still the same sitting in to corner, but more neatly spread than I would usually leave it. Old memory pictures stayed in the same position, just the way I left them. I let out a huff as I realize how much memories I've had in this room. Some of them were mostly with Clare.

"We left everything in place, but your bed of course. It was so untidy…as your mom put it. I said it looked just fine and suggested that we leave it for you to clean up, but you know how she is" Bullfrog chuckled by the door frame.

The sweet smell of chilling intoxicated my smell and I instantly was drooling like a hungry puppy. So was Bullfrog. He turned to me with a mischievous and challenging glint in his eyes. I've been around him too long to not know what that look meant.

"Race you downstairs?" I said challenging him.

"Deal, but the last one to get down is stuck with dish duty!" he challenged back.

"You're so on" I retorted with a smirked, the genuine smirk I inherited from both side of my family.

We assembled at the top foot of the stairs and then counted to five to start it off. I use to run track when I was younger so I had more advantage. Well I thought I did when I was about win, but then Bullfrog knocked me to the side, making me unbalanced. He beat me by two steps and of course cheating.

"Hey! No fair you cheated!" I said huffing and whining like a little child.

"Well you didn't lay out any specific rules my dear son. Next time be more specific." He said while patting my back and going into the kitchen.

"Touché"

"Alright I'll be fair this time. Race you to the dining table" he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Nun uh, last time you got all technical on me and almost pushed me down the stairs. I take washing the dishes any day over being pushed into a wall over some race, thank you" I said smirking.

"Come on you boys the chilly is getting all cold and I refuse to order in, on the first night of my sons arrival" Cece said sternly as she placed the chilly on the table.

* * *

><p>"Dinner was great. I really and truly do miss your cooking ma" I said helping Cece with the dishes.<p>

"Oh I know you do, those bowl of mac and cheese and what not, having been doing much for you" she chuckled.

"You're so true though" I laughed with her

We finished the dishes and I knew that I had to get up real early since my schedule starts tomorrow.

"Night mom, love you" I said as I walked up the stairs getting ready for bed.

I took a quick hot shower, relaxing my nerves. then came out wrapped in a towel and searched for my old Dead-hand t-shirt and a pajama pants. I jumped into my old bed and sighed. It was so soft and comfy and the pillows were perfectly fluffed. I couldn't just go to sleep so early so I just stared up at the ceiling thinking about random things, well a specific thing...well person. It was Clare of course.

I was so anxious to see her again but wasn't getting my hopes up to see her eyes brighten like the way they use to when we were together, since they must be directed at another man now. I'm not going to lie I really did miss her, and I knew that sure as hell I would have to move on from her, but its hard to do that when, you're all hung up on your high school girlfriend, that well, really meant everything to you. Its ironic that even though I was 18 then and with that age comes wisdom and maturity, they say.

Wrong!

I didn't express that term quite well. If I was wise enough I would've knew that the decision I was making was stupid, as I've said before. I gained my wisdom, a month after the whole ordeal, I was too late though. It was crazy of e to even think that I could just buy a plane ticket back to Toronto with a huge teddy bear and a apologize and ask for her to take back my love since I made a mistake. I knew Clare that would be too cliche for her and it wouldn't make any sense and plus, I thought I was doing her a favor by not showing my face, to let her mend and forget about my being, which hurts to even think about now.

I looked to my side and saw that the clock read in bold green neon**  
><strong>

**12:50 ****  
><strong>

Whoa, was I really thinking about Clare that much?

As cheesy as this must sound, its true, but having Clare on my mind is all I need to put me into a state of peace and mellowness

_Gosh I was turning into a sap._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*BEEP BEEP BEEP*<strong>_

"Ugh!" I groan at the sound the obnoxious alarm clock ringing through my room. I pushed the snooze button and put my pillow over my head, trying to block out any invading unwanted noise.

"Elijah Munro Goldsworthy, get your lazy ass up right now! You can't be late for your reading" yelled Cece.

I groan back indicating that I didn't want to and tried to go unconscious again, but within the minute I was being pulled out of my bed and dropped on the floor by. This woke me up seeing that I touch cold wood.

"Alright, I'm up I'm up" I said jumping up instantly and stumbling into the wall before gaining my balance.

"You know for a man who is what 23, who are very easy to carry" Cece said, her hands on her waist, a smirk played on her face.

"For a lady with a 23 year old kid, you seem strong enough to do that. What are you on steroids or something, if so can you hook me up ma" I smirked as I walked to the bathroom.

I stayed in the bath for a while, letting the hot water take away any nervousness I had about today. I was going to see Clare again. I wonder if she would be sporting a new engagement ring that looked over the top. I was anxious and sad that I would be seeing her again. I wanted to see how much she has changed now but then I was saddened when I realize that wouldn't have another chance of being with her ever again. I don't even hope at least. I came out the bathroom, a towel wrapped around my waist. I caught a glimpse of myself in my mirror and smirked when I noticed how I've been growing a pack. I stood there marveling at my body, but snapped out of my stupor when a draft in my room hit me, sending an unpleasing shudder through me.

I grabbed a pair of boxers, simple black skinny jeans, that weren't too tight or loose, but just right. I dug deeper in my suitcase for a nice professional going out white t-shirt that I usually wore for any special occasion. It was my special V-neck t-shirt that most girls couldn't resist so I was hoping for it to make Clare swoon. It hasn't failed me and I hoped it wasn't going to this time. I did a once over when I was finally dressed and saw that the outfit that I picked out looked pretty nice.

I paired the white V-neck with a smooth black blazer, with matched my black skinny jeans and my black and white Nike matched both the colors I was wearing, black and white. My hair didn't have any hair gel I or anything and it wasn't in my usual bed-like hair, but was brushed down with my bangs hovering over eye. If you were wondering…well yes, I am getting all handsome for Clare. Just because I pretty much indicated that I would try and forget about her, doesn't mean that I didn't have to look like a proper gentleman.

The smell of beacon and egg intoxicated my nose, breaking me out of my one minute trance. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen and saw that Cece was making breakfast for me.

"Aw, you look so handsome in that outfit" She smiled pinching my cheeks then giggling

She handed me a plate with beacon, toast and two fried eggs. My mouth was watering from the look and smell.

_"This is way better Dunkin' Donuts blueberry muffin sandwich" _I thought with a smirk_  
><em>

"Thank you mommy!" I chuckled, giving her a quick hug.

"Welcome baby boy. Oh and Adam called, you should probably call him back-now. It sounded pretty urgent to me" She said as she went up the stair before handing me the phone

When I finished breakfast, I had enough time left to call Adam back.

"Hello" said a familiar voice on the other line

"Uh…Hi" I said, not really knowing how to start off

"It's about time you called back. What's up Eli, I've been trying to call since you came, dude. What happened, no time for an old friend?" Adam said sarcastically

"Well hello to you too Adam. How did a simple uh…hi, lead you to knowing that it was me?"

"Well my friend, I've been around you a lot and your annoying voice is very familiar to me now. Anyway when are we going to meet up and talk, like those boys night we use to have?"

"Today isn't the day since I have a book reading event to go to but tomorrow I can meet you at the Dot around 5:00, if you're free around then"

"Yeah I a-

"_Adam I need you in here…it's pretty important" _said a seductive familiar female voice.

"Uh…is that…Fiona" I chuckled

"Ha…uh yeah it is. Eli, bro I gotta go. Talk to you tomorrow" Adam said nervously. He was probably blushing with embarrassment.

"_Adam! Please don't keep me waiting. It's pretty urgent and I can't do it by myself"_ Fiona said impatiently from another room.

"Let me not keep you from your uh…manly duties. Later Adam" I laughed

It was 7:59 now and I should've been getting there by 8:20 at least.

_*Sigh*_

Time to head out the door and face Clare.

* * *

><p>~(Review, review, review! Pweddie, pweedie, pwease, the story is just getting better and better don't stop reading now :)~<p> 


	5. Dazed Distractions

**Misplaced Lovers Chapter 5**

**~Clare's POV~**

* * *

><p>"Dr. Edwards?"<p>

My assistant Megan said, breaking me from my stupor.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, just have a lot on my mind right now" I said giving her a small smile to which she returned.

"Know what you mean"

Yeah sure you do. I doubt you have to worry about your famous ex coming back to town for a few weeks and you have to see him everyday for one week out of his visit, worrying if you still have feelings for him. Yeah you so know I mean.

"You got a call from Mr. Martin, he said it was pretty urgent and that you should call him back ASAP" she said going through a bunch of sticky notes by the phone

Humph, Jake is something else. He must be planning another dinner date for us to catch up on things like usual. Little did he know that I honestly think that it was lame, what he was doing I mean. He was so predictable and it made the relationship so... non-spontaneous since I already knew what he had planned. It made it no fun at all. Spontaneity was what I had with Eli, I loved that he was so unpredictable and mysterious. I loved that I would get all giddy and anxious to be with him each day.

Before I let my mind wonder and let Megan notice, I opened my mouth to say something, but she interrupted me from continuing.

"He also said that he'll pick you up at 5, and to get dressed up. Guess it's a big occasion and surprise huh"

"Yeah, guess so"

"Speaking of occasions, Elijah Goldsworthy, the author, should be coming here any minute now"

I immediately grew stiff at the mention of the name. The one word I was thinking blurting out instantly.

"WHAT!"

Megan gave me a weird look, confused as to why my voice raised an octane.

"... Yeah. Remember the annual Paper and Words week we always have, where we have people from the hospital and outside the hospital read to the patients. Well a Mr. William Moore called and asked if Elijah "Number one best selling author" Goldsworthy could do a reading here as well. I told you like two weeks ago when you were rushing into your office and you said "Yeah, that would be great""

Well actually I hadn't heard the last if it really. His parents called on some days and were giddy about it. Ali called and kept questioning me, asking me what I was going to do since she knew I still had feelings for him in some way. My parents are the only ones- well mostly my mom- that hasn't questioned me on the topic of his return. They were so caught up on Jake.

I knew I had to come to face with it soon but I mean I didn't want it to be this soon.

"Oh yeah...you did. I was just surprised 'cause I didn't know it was today"

Megan just nodded her head as if she could see through my façade.

I huffed and crossed my arms.

"What time is he coming anyways?"

I tired to play it cool even though I knew that if I didn't have self- control, I would be spazzing out and running up and down the hall ways yelling "Oh-My-Fucking-Gosh" like a crazy teenage girl that just saw Justin Beiber for the first time in person, even though in my perspective, he isn't all that.

"Well, he's coming up right now... in 5, 4, 3, 2- Hello how may I help you"

Before I could register what was happening I felt a sudden presence beside me.

"Uh, hi. I'm Elijah Goldsworthy, but just call me Eli"

I instantly knew that voice and name. I couldn't help but reluctantly turn around and be face with _him_.

"I'm here to do a reading to patient..." His voice trailed off as he turned to see who was looking at him.

Green eyes clashed with Blue eyes.

His emerald orbs grew wide for a second as he saw me. The special smile he would always give to me- and only me- was on his face, though I don't think it's my smile anymore.

_Stupid international super-model groupies  
><em>  
>Megan noticed the tension in the air and cleared her throat, making Eli turn his head towards her.<p>

"Yeah... Mr. Goldsworthy, Dr. Edwards here-" she said pointing at me "will escort you around the hospital and show you to the patients you'll be reading to" Megan said warningly

I turned my professional face on and stretched out my hand for him to shake.

"It'll be my pleasure to be kind of a tour guide for you" I smiled brightly

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Blue eyes" He smirked again taking my hand in his and squeezing it tightly.

I couldn't help but blush at the feeling of his soft hands in mine again.

"So I take it that you two know each other then...?" Megan said, rising her eyebrow at us.

Eli turned his head to answer her, not letting go of my hand.

"Yeah, we do actually. We went to the same high school. Clare and I were actually-"

"The best of friends" I smiled at Megan, interrupting Eli from continuing, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

I tired to pull my hand back but his gripped only tightened, refusing to let go.

Why is he even holding my hand like this? What happened to that girl on his arm that was in that picture of some magazine Ali showed me?

I took notice of Eli, and saw that he had a frown on his face.

"Well yeah…we were but by your senior year we had already reached third ba-"

"Let me show you around the hospital" I said quickly before he could even continue what he was saying.

I pulled on his hand violently, dragging him around the corner into an empty hall way, feeling Megan's eyes on our backs.

I stopped by the elevator doors and pressed the up arrow button. I turned back to him and tried not to get lost in his emerald green eyes.

"Can I get my hand back now?" I blurted out.

He looked down at our intertwined hands and then looked back at me with his cocky smirk. Gosh, that smirk was such a turn on. I got the urge to just...

_Don't think like that Clare, don't think like that. _I kept repeating in my head.

"What happened to saying please, hm Clare?"

"I don't want to give you that satisfaction Goldsworthy" I said sticking my tongue out at him. I tried to pull again and was surprised when he let it go immediately. I was caught off guard and almost dropped backwards but Eli caught me in his arms and pulled me back into him, knocking me into his chest.

I looked up, my breathing quickening, as I gazed in his eyes. He looked down at me, locking his eyes with mine. For some reason I didn't want this moment to end. I felt at peace when I just stared into his eyes like this. It was if everything disappeared in the background, leaving me and Eli alone. It felt as it the world just stopped and all that mattered was me and Eli in each others arm.

I noticed that Eli had moved closer to me, and he was leaning down. I could feel his breath teasing my lip, making them heat up. I parted mines to take in his breath. He started to lean in and I couldn't help but get a warm feeling in my stomach. I involuntary and voluntary started to lean in slowly, trying to close the small gap between our lips. Just as our lips were about to brush one another-

_**Ding.**_

The elevator doors opened, making a sound indicating its presence. Both Eli and I came out of our daze, releasing each other and stand straight, jumping back from one another. Reality came back and everything no longer had disappeared in the background. I cleared my throat, stopping the frustrated groan from escaping.

_Great timing elevator, great freaking timing. _

Eli was scratching the back of his head looking confused. Both of us was trying to shake off what just happened and what might've happened if the elevator doors didn't ding. We stood there, avoiding any eye contact with one another. The tension was easy to feel. If I had a knife I would've been able to cut through it.

"Um…lets go to my office." I said trying to break the awkward silence between us.

Eli smirked at me and I knew he was thinking something smitten.

"Well, what are we going to be doing in your office Blue eyes" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

See what I mean.

I rolled my eyes at him and just pushed him into the elevator doors that were still waiting on us.

"Anything you please" I said sarcastically giving him a smirk of my own. I pressed the button for the third floor as the doors closed.

"Kinky Edwards…me likey" He said moving closer to me and taking my hands in his. I laughed and pushed him back playfully, rolling my eyes at him after my laughing died down.

"You're so perverted"

"Oh, I know" He winked.

Eli Goldsworthy would be the death of me just with the simple things he does.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> So super sorry for the really late update. My laptop kinda went haywire on me, and I had so many things to worry about for school and such. I really hope you guys aren't pissed with me and hopefully this made up for every day you've been waiting for me to update. Luckily starting next week I won't have much work to do for school and I'll be able to update everyday for you guys. The next chapter I'm hoping to post up by next weekend or hopefully during the week if possible. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter and sorry if the end was a bit or really, sloppy. Anyway please leave you're reviews and tell me about this chapter whether you liked it, loved it, hate it, or maybe you have mixed feelings about it, and please leave good criticism. I take it quite well, to impress you guys. Love you always d(^ ^)b


	6. Venting Out Fellings

**~Authors Note~**: Wow its been a long time, and I'm truly and dearly sorry about that, just got my laptop screen fixed and I started working on this long chapter for a few weeks now, just to make up for the long wait I put you guys through. I feel so bad for updating just now like two months after, hope you guys don't hate me for that. Anyway here's the longest chapter and newest chapter of Misplaced Lover, Chapter Six, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Misplaced Lovers Chap 6<p>

{Eli's POV}

"I think I know the real reason why we're in here." I said smirking as I put my feet up on the desk in front of me.

Clare was rampaging through her cabinet for files of patients. I on the other hand, was just sitting down at her desk watching her and enjoying the view.

"Oh, really now and what might that be?" She mumbled questionably. As she said this, she accidentally dropped a few folders and bended over to pick them up. I wasted no time to turn my head to check her out.

_Good thing there's a sweater over my lap right now._

"You're going to give me a quick strip tease, then we'll just get to the point and I'll go home with your lacy panty hose underneath that black skirt of yours." I said seductively with a smirk plastered on my lips.

Would you wrong me for saying something like that? I mean okay maybe I'm hung over her and all, but I have hormones and she well... matured from the last time I saw her. The doctor coat isn't helping my cause either. All it was doing was slowly creating a fetish for me.

Underneath the doctor coat, she was wearing a black pencil skirt that hugged her figure and showed off her curves. She had on a white button down shirt with one button open at the top, showing off a small amount of cleavage, and the lower half tucked into her skirt.

I really need to stop hanging out with Kenny, my stylist. He's rubbing off on me way too much.

Clare stood straight up abruptly and turned to face me. She failed to hide her blush, making my smirk widen knowing I could still make her blush all the different shades of red.

"H-here's the patients you'll read to." she held out two folders for me to take and walked over to the other side of the desk. She pushed my feet off and gave me a stern look before taking a seat in the leather chair, and putting her legs up on the desk.

"No putting your feet up on my desk, unless you're special like me." She said with a smirk.

"Why do I get this feeling of inhospitality in your aura Edwards?"

"Humph, I don't know- maybe because you aren't."

"Offend me why don't you." I said, putting my hand over my heart, faking hurt.

She only smiled at this and came over to where I sat. She bent her head so that we were on eye level.

"Oh so sorry if I offend thy Goldsworthy, I should be shunned for such a crime." sarcasm was soaking in her voice.

I couldn't help but smirk at this. All those years together she got some of my traits stuck on her.

"I think I rubbed off on you, you're way more sarcastic than before."

"Eh, well I try my best." she gave me her dazzling smile, that my heart would skip a beat to each time I saw it. I hadn't realized that I was staring until her gaze broke from mines, bring me back to reality, and noticed that her gaze was focused on my neckline.

"You still have it." she said in a hush whisper.

Her left hand reached down to my neck line, putting the ring that I had around my necklace in her hand. It was her purity ring. She had a slight smile on her face as she studied it.

"Y-yeah, it left a memory of you with me." I answered honestly looking up at her.

A blush rose to her cheek and she smiled softly and I did the same. We just stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like years. I felt warm and happy under her gaze and just wish we could stay like that forever, but Clare looked down and cleared her throat a hint of blush still left in her cheeks.

"Anyway we need to go over the patients, what they're like, how to act around them, etcetera, etcetera, you get my drift." she said smiling slightly, down at me and I chuckled in return.

The first folder I opened was the profile of a 13 year old girl name Skylar Blue. That's a pretty cool name, weird but cool. She was diagnose with leukemia and was making progress into getting better.

"She's my favorite." Clare said breaking me from my thoughts.

I turned my head to look up at her, questionably.

"Huh?"

Clare looked at me and gave me a sheepish smile before giving me her answer.

"Skylar, she's my favorite. She's super sarcastic, funny and well I just love her company. She thinks I'm way better than the other doctors here since they're so uptight... which I totally agree on." she chuckled lightly and I smiled knowing that I missed it so much.

"Humph, I can deal with sarcastic." I smirked.

"Yeah we all know that." she retorted rolling her eyes at me.

I chuckled and looked down at the other folder in front of me and opened it to see a profile of a woman name Katrine Monet. She was in her late 50s and was diagnose with diabetes.

"Eli."

I looked up and stared into her blue eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Please don't be witty or a smart ass with Mrs. Monet, she's got spice and total spunk and well she's just always serious and-" she begun to ramble but I cut her off.

"I get it. She's a very whining old woman and I shouldn't do anything that involves being me because she'll probably just get a heart attack, and we all don't want that. I'll try my best to not act like a smart ass around her... no promises though, just in case if I fail." I smirked.

She scoffed and then rolled her eyes at me.

" On second thought, I'll just have to find a replacement reader for Mrs. Monet, so she won't have to deal with you and you're reading to Skylar today and tomorrow "

"Have some faith in me Blue eyes, I'm sure I can show her a good time. So much of a good time that she'll wish she knew me 20 years ago. I could've been in Mr. Monet's place. "

She mumbled something about 6 feet under and shook her head before slapping me in the back of my head and laughed when I started to rub it.

"There you go hurting me again. Is that your goal?"

"Nah, my goal is to lower your ego... but that's a short time goal." she chuckled, winking at me before turning around and walking over to the door.

"Well it's working alright." I muttered.

I stood up and followed her out the door. As we walked side by side, I was tempted to take her hand and hold it, but merely brushed against hers. A slight blush rose in her cheeks, and I knew she felt the same spark that I did, just through that simple touch. After a few minutes, we were in front a hospital room in front of a girl. She was too caught up in a Vladimir Tod book, but when she noticed the door had creaked open she looked up. Her eyes landed on Clare and her expression brighten.

"Hey Doc. Eddy!" the girl exclaimed from the bed.

I chuckled at her nickname for Clare. She must've heard me since she turned her attention to me and had a perplexed expression on her face.

"Skylar, this is Eli, a friend of mine." Clare spoke up. "He's a big author from New York and he came all the way here to read to you for the Paper and Words week."

"Yep." I said smiling meekly at her.

"Cool." she smiled back at me.

Clare walked over to the side of Skylar's bed and whispered something in her ears. I strained to hear what she was saying that made Skylar smirk and look up at me occasionally. The only words I picked up were my name, sarcastic, and don't give a hard time, and I doubt that was all she said. Clare stepped back and walked over to where I was. She put a hand on my shoulders and I almost shivered under her touch, and squeezed it softly before whispering into my ears "Good luck" and giggled before leaving the room. I turned back to Skylar and saw that see was just smiling at me. I felt kind of uncomfortable under her gaze. I knew we couldn't just stay likethis, she staring intently at me and me feeling uncomfortable, so I cleared my throat and proceeded to make small talk.

"So...Skylar can I call you Sky, it's kind of a mouthful to say your name." I chuckled meekly.

"I know right, I complain about it all the time. My mom was probably sky high when she thought of that name, Skylar Blue, crazy right-"

I laughed-interrupting her- at how she was ranting and chuckled more when she looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh sorry I was ranting, but sure you can call me Sky, that's what everyone calls me anyway."

"I think that your name is unique and cool. So, since I'm here to read to you and I don't even have a book, I came up with the idea to, I know you might be lazy right now so I could always finish." I said as I walked over to the chair by her bedside, taking a seat.

Sky looked like she was in thought and I chuckled when she pretend to stroke her fake beard. Her face lit up as if she finally got an idea.

"I was thinking that instead of reading a book, why don't you explain to me what's going on with you and Doc. Eddy." she wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and pull my fingers through my hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered as nonchalantly as I could.

" Oh don't give me that crap-"

I gave her a shocked look at the language she was using for her age. In return she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Dude, I'm 13, I know most curse words and where babies come from too, although that's pretty gross. I liked the being dropped off by some bird theory better, but anyway back on topic," she folded her hands before proceeding to speak.

"There's something between you two that's so easy to detect and don't tell me anything about "We're just old friends" 'cause you know and I know that old friends don't look into each other's eyes like you guys do... unless you guys weren't just friend..." she trailed off and gave me a crooked smile.  
><em><br>Damn this girl is good._

"Is it really that obvious...?"I asked myself more than I was asking Skylar.

In return she nodded and I sighed. I gave into her and just started to reveal my love life to a 13 year old girl, I just met.

"Eh, what the heck, reading a book seems more boring and since you're intrigued by my love life, might as well keep you entertained with it. So yeah, me and Clare were more than friends actually."

Sky got more interested and sat up straight at hearing this.

"It all started when I ran over her glasses on my first day of school"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

"My Glasses!" a girl voice shrieked out.

I stopped Morty, but it was too late to save the glasses from being crushed. I got out of the car, not bothering to turn the music blaring from my radio down, and saw the glasses with severe damage, crushed near Morty's left tire.

_Well the owner most likely would go blind for a good while._

I picked it up and turned to the two girls in front of me. One of them had long black hair and had a fair skin tone, and was a bit short, minus her heels. She resembled one of those girls from my old school with too much perkiness in them. I was never fond of those types of girls, too preppy for my liking. The other girl had short auburn, curly hair. She looked like she would be the type of girl that concentrated more on her education than anything else, and despite all of this, I found her to be quite intriguing. Before they could notice my gazing, I opened my mouth to speak.

"I think they're dead."

_Yep, that sounded smart. _I thought to myself.

The curly haired girl let out a small laugh nervously and spoke up, holding out her hands for the glasses, to which, I handed back to her.

"Uh, i-its okay, I don't need them anymore." She took a deep breath to maybe, calm herself before she spoke again, "I got laser surgery." She stammered.

I looked at her more intently and noticed something about her.

"You have pretty eyes."

_Wait what! Did I just say that out loud? Well I officially made a fool of myself on the first day of my new school, yay. _

The girl blushed and looked up at me nervously. "I guess I'll see you around…?" she said, and I swear I heard a bit of hope in her voice, but ignored it.

"Guess you will." I said with a smirk.

_I guess the day didn't go bad after all. I met a blue eyed beauty…but sadly with no name._

_**~Flashback~**  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You have a car name Morty?" Sky said with amusement.<p>

"Was that really all you picked up?" I said with a smirk.

"Well, no… besides meeting the girl you would fall for later on in life, by running over her glasses with your car name Morty, and saying how she had such gorgeous blue eyes, I picked up a lot." She said giving me a crooked smile.

"I said nothing like that."

"But you were thinking it, you were thinking it my friend." She said making me laugh a little.

"Do you want me to go on, or what?"

Sky put up her hands in defense and made a hand gesture for me to go on.

"Well, after that, we became English partners, and started hanging out more. I helped her though her parent's divorce, and after a while of being friends, and getting to know her more and more, I realized that I was slowly growing feelings for her. I started to send mix signals to her, like flirting and stuff, but then I remembered my past relationship, that didn't go well, and for some reason couldn't let Clare in because of that. I mean I wanted to, but my conscious wouldn't let me. I started to give her the cold shoulder, thinking that my feelings would just go away if I just ignore her. Soon enough though, as determined as she was, she confronted me and I ended up telling her about everything, and spilling my feelings out to her. We waited till I was sure that I was ready to be with her and by then finally we started dating.

"Our relationship wasn't as perfect as it seemed, and after a while I felt as if... she was slipping away from me, and I couldn't do anything about it. It was around this time, Fitz, a guy that I never got along with and never trusted, came back from jail claiming he was a changed man. I thought it was a load of b.s, but being the forgiving person Clare was- and still is- she wanted me to be on good terms with him, but being as stubborn as I was, I never gave in. Throughout that time, I changed into a person that would do anything to keep the person I loved within my grasp. I was suffocating her, but I didn't even take the time to notice that with each move I was making, **I** was pushing her away from me instead of my intention of keeping her with me, **I** was the reason why she was slipping away. She asked for a break, and I reluctantly accepted it. I tried her for us to get back on the right track but all I everything I did wasn't working and it led to her breaking up with me and me in the hospital since I crashed my hearse." I took a deep breath and continued.

"We met new people then, when a new semester started. For me it wasn't anything serious, I just wanted something to help me forget about Clare, and I truly played the I-have-no-feelings-for-you-anymore card well. I knew that her seeing me with someone else, hurt her as much I it hurt me to see her with someone, smiling and hugging and kissing, with someone that wasn't me. I graduated and realized that I would no longer see Clare any longer, maybe for the rest of my life, and what upset me was that we never actually got to even talk about what was going through our minds, so it felt like I didn't and wouldn't get a proper closure from everything I've been through with her. One day when I went to go get coffee one day, though, I walked into her-literality- and in that moment, my heart felt like it was bound to burst out of my chest. I played it smooth and offered to buy her another coffee since I wrecked the other one, and we talked and talked for hours, and I felt that same feeling that I felt the first day I met her.

"We became friends again and started to hang out more and more, and soon enough I asked her on a date, a simple movie and a dinner, and she accepted. Everything went great and by my last semester of college, her second to last, I had everything planned out for us. I had a whole future planned out, I felt that we would be together for a long while, but I messed it up. Something in the back of my head told me that if I wanted to become a best-selling author of my time, I would have to let go of the things that meant everything to me, get a fresh start. Sadly, one of those things would be Clare and with that my happiness. I fooled myself into breaking things off, because I thought that if she wasn't with me, she would be able to have a great life, she wouldn't have to move from city to city with constant jet-lag, and her life would just be hassle free, with a husband that would have all the time in the world for her, all the things that I couldn't do for her. So with that I let her go. As corny as this may sound, not a day goes by that I don't hate myself for giving up on her, and letting her go. I wish I could turn back in time and say the opposite of the words I said to her that day." I sighed with anguish and looked down to my interlocked finger in my lap.

I could feel Skylar's eyes, that held with sympathy, stare intently at me.

"Well… you might just have a second at gaining her heart again."

I looked up from my interlocked fingers at what she said, with mixed expressions on my face.

"I don't think so." I scoffed.

"Yeah, well I do. Have you not seen how she is towards you, even though you guys broke up-what like twice-three times if you count the small break she asked for, but whatever. I'm a girl and even though I'm 13, I've had my fair share at what you adults call "puppy love"," said with air quotes "and watching way too much romance movies for my own good, but through these experience, I know that a girl that has went through that much heartbreak, can't act the way that Doc. Eddy acts towards you. She's all nice a smiles with you, and don't tell me it's because she's a nice person with a soft heart, 'cause then I would most defiantly think that she's different than females with strong emotions."

"Yeah, but-"

"You know the Nile isn't just a river. Don't you see it, she has feelings for you, and it's clear that you have feelings for her. No matter how many times, you guys may break each other's heart; you gravitate back to each other. It's like a way of life for you two, you just… need to be each other's rocks and talk out your problems instead of pushing each other away."

Wow. I never thought the day would come that I would be sitting down, getting advice- brilliant advice, I may add- from a thirteen year old girl about how to fix my love life and get the girl I've been in love with back.

"What do you want to be when you grow up Skylar?" She was taken aback by my sudden question but answered it anyway.

"…A lawyer…why you ask?"

"I would suggest a job that includes helping people solve their problems, because you would make a great therapist." Sky started to laugh and I joined in, and chuckled a bit when it died down.

"No joke though, you really helped me realize that I do have another chance with Clare and that I should go for it and get her back and keep her, without having worries."

"That's the sprit Eli. I may not have gotten my vocabulary enhanced but I did help someone out today. I feel very accomplished, aren't you glad we didn't read a book today?"

"Yes, yes I am." I smirked. She reminded me of Adam, in a way. All the things he would say if I was having this conversation with he, she summed up for him.

"You kind of remind me of my best friend, except you would be the girl version of him." I chuckled.

"Well normally I would be insulted but your friend sounds pretty cool if I remind you of him." She said with a smug smile.

The door creaked open and a nurse peered her head through before entering the room.

"Sorry to interrupt but, Mr. Goldworthy visiting hours is over now." She said softly.

I nodded but Skylar protested "Can, I have a few more minutes to talk with my new friend, before I go."

"But-"

"Just for a few minutes not too long, I promise." I said jumping in.

She smiled softly, giving us two minutes, before leaving the room. I turned my head back to Skylar, who now had her body facing me, her hands on her lap.

"Okay since we only have two minutes, I might as well let you leave with my final words, hopefully for the night but anyway, remember what I said and you should probably-most defiantly actually- come up with a plan on getting Clare back, since you're leaving in like three weeks right?" I nodded yes, to answer her question.

"Think fast then, because Doc. Eddy is a pretty woman and there are probably a few guys that have been waiting to get their chance with her, while you were off sipping champagne and what not in New York."

_She does have a point there_, I thought to myself.

"Just remember that talking and giving space can be very useful in your position, and maybe when you're ready you can sit down one day and talk with her about how you feel, and what was going on with you in the and then urge her to open up to you, so you can know what to do when you guys may argue with one another."

"Why is it that when I was thirteen, I didn't have any clue about love and all the things you're telling me right now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well maybe because when you were thirteen, your mom wasn't so fascinated with romance because your dad hardly had time for his own family… so in return you saw "The Notebook", "Titanic" and a bunch of romance movies every Friday night even if you were just a little girl, breaking your doll's head for enjoyment. Life for me was hard." Sky said with a sigh, her eyes sadden but quickly her expression lit up one again.

"Kay, two minutes is up." The nurse walked in once again but with a tray in hand. She walked around me and placed the tray on the table next to Sky's bedside.

"Well I'm going to go now. Bye Sky and thanks a lot for the advice, I promise to come back the day after tomorrow and keep you company…and read that last chapter for you." I waved and walked over to the door, placing my hand on the handles, but didn't open it since Skylar's voice stopped me.

"Eli before you leave keep this in mind; you still have a chance, just work for it." I smiled up at Skylar and mumbled a "Will do" before heading out.

Crazy how I just spilled almost everything about my love life to a thirteen year old girl I just met, but I'm happy I did. I feel like a whole weight just lifted off my shoulders, well most of the weight that is. I still needed to vent out to Clare more than anyone else. Skylar's last words replayed in my head and I smirked. Maybe I do have another chance, it could be my last, but I would just have to work for it even if it wasn't. In the next three weeks, I plan to get the woman I love back, even if I had to go through obstacles. In three weeks Clare Edwards will be mines again, and it won't be a short time goal, but a long time goal I've been trying to fulfill.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed it, and finally the story is getting somewhere. I felt like I've just been dragging the chapters at a slow pace, but luckily this one was kinda of a start to the big picture for me. Anyway please review you guys, Pretty Pwease with cherries on top in whip cream, and I promise to update more from now on, again sorry for the long wait. d(^‿^)b<p>

**(Important note:** **I need a beta reader and so anyone who is willing to take that role PM me or just state it in a review, it would really help me out.)**


	7. Admitting and Odd Meetings

**An:**_Well here's that chapter I've been meaning to post up for awhile now. Hope you guys haven't gave up on this story because I have a lot it mind, just please spare with me that they might take awhile to get posted and such, but I promise I have a lot in store._

* * *

><p>Misplaced Lovers Chapter 7<p>

After my talk with Skylar, I went by Clare's office to ask her if she wanted to go out sometime, not like a date or anything just a simple hangout between two old friends, because a date or pre-date thing would be too early. I guess that has to wait till tomorrow since her office door was locked and dark on the inside.

The parking lot was dimly lit so it was hard to find my black Lexus IS. Morty was secretly parked in the house garage since Will had rented this new car for me after my arrival and Bullfrog picked it up early this morning with excitement. Will wasn't very fond of my beloved hearse and protested against me bringing it with me, he says that me driving a car that the dead usually ride in isn't going to give me a good reputation to the public, it'll give off more of an "I'm-fascinated-with-death" kind of thing. I kind of blanked out most of the conversation and started thinking of the fun things I could do that night, a habit I picked up when I have to endure sitting and listen to boring, unnecessary conversations, and with Will, it occurs all the time.

"Shit." someone mumbled from a few cars to my right, followed by the sound of things dropping to the ground. When I looked up from the pavement to my right I saw Clare having a hard time picking all of her fallen papers up. It made me smirk to see how she puffed out her checks in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair. I jogged over to her to offer some assistance and picked up the papers scattered on the floor.

"Thanks Eli." She mumbled with a small smile as I held her hand to help her up. She used her right hand to rub the creases out of her clothes while I held on to the other. I couldn't let go after I had touched her warm soft hands; they just felt right in mines. She didn't seem to mind that our fingers were slightly entwined since she was slowly curving hers into mine.

"Eh, it no big deal really." I said, smiling down at her, peering in her eyes which earned me a genuine smile from her. She turned her attention to the side, where the sound of walking feet was coming from Megan who was walking in-between the space of two parked cars with her attention stuck on finding something in her handbag. She sighed in relief and pulled out her car keys.

"Hey Clare, still need a ride..." her voice trailed off as she looked up at me and Clare and slowly glanced at our hands slightly entangled. Clare blushed and I smirked, as she quickly pulled her hand out of mines.

"Nah, I already offered her a ride, its' okay Megan." Clare raised her eyebrow questioningly at me but I gave her a look that might've said "Yes, just now" in return. Megan stared at us for a while, a smile slowly appearing on her lips.

"Oh…okay, uh, bye then. I'll call you later Clare." She said, sending a wink in Clare's direction, to which Clare roll her eyes and scoffed playfully. "It was nice to meet you again, Eli." She yelled over her shoulders as she entered her car and driving off. I turned back to Clare who was shaking her head and turned her attention on my.

"Well…shall I escort you to your adobe?" I asked with a smirk. She giggled and nodded her head. "Yes, yes you may." We walked over to my car and I pulled the passenger door open for Clare and plopped her papers down on the back seat and opened the passenger door for her.

"So what happened to Morty, he went into a coma on the street and couldn't revive him huh? Told you the day would come." She chuckled while I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"Why must you underestimate Morty? I really wonder why he favored you more than me with how much you're always insulting him." I said sarcastically, glancing at her and then turning my eyes back to the road.

"I never insulted Morty." I gave her a look and she raised her hands in defense. "Okay, maybe once– okay fine a few times." I gave her another look and raised my eyebrows.

"Did you actually count the times I may have offended your precious car?" She asked mockingly.

"Humph let me think about that– uh yes." I said with a smirk.

"Well I guess I won't hear the end of this now will I?"

"Nope." She let out a laugh and I followed suite. It felt good to just joke around and not worry about our past together. That's what I like- well love- about Clare, she goes by the term '_Live and Forget_' and lets go of grudges. Like usual exes we should've been in awkward silences and tension filled air and I'm glad we aren't like normal exes, then again we were never a normal couple.

"Really though, what happened to Morty, I had some sentimental feelings for that car." I chuckled at her sarcasm.

"Well if you must know, my agent Will thought that me driving around in a hearse wouldn't be such a great influence on my reputation." She nodded and turned her head to look out the window.

"Humph, surprised it's your agent that's got you whipped and not that girl on the mag covers." She said under her breath, thinking that I wouldn't hear. I heard something in her voice, and I swear it sounded like…jealousy. A voice at the back of my head tried to convince me that it was just my mind playing tricks on me, making me hear things that I want to hear, but another voice was disagreeing.

I went with the second voice.

"Turn right at the stop sign and go down about seven blocks and then stop at the end of the last block." Clare mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Huh, it's simple when you reach the-"I interrupted her.

"No, no, I meant what do you mean by you're surprised that it's my agent that's got me whipped and not the girl on the magazine covers?" I tried to screen the smirk on my face when I noticed that Clare started to move uncomfortably in her seat and turned her body further towards the window to hide her face.

"Uh… I meant well-you know."

"Actually I don't know." My hidden smirk became evident as I played dumb while turning right at the stop sign and counted down the street, just as Clare directed me.

She scoffed and let out a sigh and turned around to look at me. "Fine, I meant that I just thought that the beautiful model that would always be on your arm in the magazine pictures that Ali would show me, would have you tied around her nicely manicured pinky. There I said it! What, do you want me to admit that I'm jealous too?" She looked slightly more irritated than before. I couldn't help but grin cockily as I did a mental victory dance to rub it in that other my other voice was wrong and my mind wasn't playing games on.

"…Maybe."

"Stop grinning like a damn idiot." Clare's said frustratingly.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Well sorry, I find it quite amusing that I'm picking up jealously in your whole aura." I said with a smirk. We were now sitting inside the car parked in front of a neat apartment building.

"Well I'm glad that you find it amusing that maybe I still may have fe-" she stopped herself in mid-sentence and scoffed, shaking her head and turned in my direction with her hands on the wheel.

"You're such a cocky little as-."

"Hey now, no need get all verbal." There was a hint of laughter in my tone that Clare must've picked up on since she let out a groan and got out of the car, slamming the passenger viciously and grabbed her papers from the back seat. Quickly, I was beside her and taking her papers and placing them on top of the hood, ignoring her protesting.

Placing both of my hands on her shoulders I proceed to apologize. "Okay I'm sorry for being–"

"An ass." She said with a slight crooked smile.

"Okay, maybe I am an ass but you already know it, so no need to give me the cold shoulder you know."

She let out a sigh before she responded. "Actually I should be sorry. I totally overreacted for no reason."

"Your time of the month huh?" She slapped me on the arm and despite her appearance, Clare hits hard, so yeah it hurt.

"Ow! There you go hurting me again. What do you have against me woman."

"Hmm, let's see, you annoyed me, uh put your feet up on my desk, didn't take me to see that one romantic movie because of your so called 'Guys night' with Adam, oh and you spilled coffee on me– the list goes on really."

"I apologized, and my feet went to sleep…okay bad excuse– and you said you didn't want to see the movie anymore because you didn't want to intrude on our 'Guys Night-"

"Yeah, well I lied. I actually was hoping you would see through that, but apparently trying to beat Adam's high score on Call of Duty was more intriguing and important than watching a classic movie with your girlfriend huh." She said mockingly, raising her eyebrows.

"Well…yeah." We both laughed. We got caught up in our conversation that we forgot about the time. The walk up to Clare's condo was quite but filled with a small amount of tension and awkwardness. My hand would brush against hers now and then and a blush would creep on her face. We had reached her door and Clare turned around to face me.

"Thanks again Eli, uh for the drive home and for walking me to my door. It wouldn't be much of a hassle next time, kind of had a drive to work today and forgot about my car."

I shrugged. "Well it's no big deal. Courtesy was supposed to be my middle name." I said with a smirked. She took the other papers out of my hand and turned back around to open her door. I stopped her, remembering that I wanted to ask her something from earlier.

"Uh… wait Clare." I rubbed the back of my head, getting a bit nervous of what I was about to ask her. I got even more nervous when she looked into my eyes with her blue ones, innocently.

"Uh… would you want to um, go out with me…sometime?" I didn't dare look up from the floor; I was too afraid to see what her expression would be but to my surprise she chuckled. When I looked up she was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her meekly.

"Of course I would…" Her voice trailed off as if she was in thinking about something at the end of her sentence. "You wanna go now, I mean it's a Friday night and I don't really have anything important planned, so why not now."

A smirked sneaked on my lips. "Did you miss me that much Edwards?"

"Oh, don't get cocky Elijah, you wished."

"You know denial isn't just a river in Egypt." I chuckled as she playfully punched my arm.

"So…uh are you going to let me in?" I asked, smiling and chuckling when she hit her forehead with her palm.

"Yeah sure, come on it Goldsworthy, don't make yourself too at home though. You can just take a seat on the couch and I'll go change." She disappeared in a room down the hall way on the right.

"So Eli, where exactly are we going, I don't know whether to dress fancy or casual." She called out from her bedroom.

"You tell me, it is my second day back in town, anything new around."

"Well yeah, but why don't we go to Little Miss Steaks or even The Dot."

"Little Miss Steaks since I'm feeling for a big meal right now."

"'Kay, casual it is." Her phone started to ring and I heard her went into a conversation, but didn't pay much attention to it.

Clare's house had a warm, homey feeling to it; the décor matched her personality well. The walls were lavender with white carpets in the living room and wooded floors in the wall way. There was a window seat by her balcony door, which showed off the beauty of the city lights. A wide flat screen television sat on the wall above her black coffee table with various notebooks, novels and magazines sitting under it and pictures on top of it. The first picture was of Clare when she was younger with long hair, glasses and braces, lying peacefully on grass. I had to admit that she looked adorable. Next to this picture, was one of her and Alli, both of them making weird faces. The next picture was of Clare without the glasses, sporting short chopped curly hair and no braces, embraced in a group hug with Alli, and Fiona, bright smiles adorning their faces. Besides this portrait was Clare hugging a small boy with a big smile on his face. The boy had her color hair but brown eyes. There was no reason for assumption since the frame was engraved with the words _'Auntie's Favorite Nephew'_ in swirly childlike letters. In the middle of all the pictures was a bigger sized frame with a photo of her family portrait encased in it. They looked so happy then, but after and during her parent's divorce the happiness was gone. It was rough for Clare and she had a hard time to get use to the idea of her parents not being together anymore, that her family wouldn't be the big happy Christian family that they were before.

After looking around a bit, I plopped myself down on her soft love seat in front of the T.V. Something had caught my eye though, and when I turned my head to the right I saw three boxes filled with stuff. I thought Clare must've not unpacked all of her things but a man sweatshirt was peeping out through the top of the box, changing my assumption and making me eager enough to walk over to the box to see what was in the boxes. I didn't bother to dig through, since that would just take my noisiness to a whole other level but I did see that the boxes were filled with men clothing, cologne and a broken picture of Clare kissing some guy on the cheek. The guy looked familiar for some reason but I couldn't place my finger on it, but I knew that this was the Jake guy my mom was talking about. Something else clicked in my head; the boxes were basically filled with everything that would be thrown in a box when kicking a guy out…

"_Clare's single…or she's newly single, either way I can have my chance. Yes!"_ I rejoiced in my head with a grin on my face.

I heard a door open and foot-steps make their way down the hall. In a flash I was back to the couch and sitting down, with a random book in my hand. As I read further, it wasn't just any book, it was a story Clare had wrote. I had gotten into a few pages before she caught me.

"Hey, give me that!" She tried to reach for the notebook, but I stood up and held it above my head so she couldn't reach it.

"Nuh- uh, I wanna finish it." I said with a smirk. I continued to read placing my hand on her shoulders to stop her protest for a bit. She had stopped her protest and huffed in frustration.

"This is good– no great… no, no words need. Can I keep it? Why did you even give up majoring in writing?"

She simply shrugged. "Well… I didn't have a muse I guess. Writer's block just corrupted me and... I couldn't write anymore." I could sense a double meaning behind what she was saying but didn't bother to confront it.

"Listen to me when I say that this story is good even if I just read a few pages. You're a great writer Clare and you should most definitely publish these stories. Trust me I am after all the number one best-selling author according to the New York Times."

She blushed and looked up at me through her eye-lashes. "You think so."

"Actually I know so." I said smiling down at her.

"Humph, okay. I would be nice to have some help, for starters you can edit the real stories I have saved on my lap-top. We could be English partners all over again." She smiled, to which I returned.

Of course I gave her a quick once over. She had on a black button up, underneath it a grey tank- top with that she had dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black flats to finish up the outfit. She didn't have much make up on but some eye shadow that made her eyes pop and lip-gloss. Even in such a simply outfit she defiantly looked–

"Beautiful, you look very beautiful." The words just escaped my mouth as I thought them.

She laughed softly before replying. "Why thank you, and well you don't look too bad yourself."

"Eh, well I try." I said with a smirk.

"Can we go now? I'm getting kind of hungry by the minute."

"A little impatience much?"

* * *

><p>"Remember in college when we threw that party– it wasn't even a party since it was just you, me, Alli, Dave, Adam, and Melissa– and you had to go streaking in the tennis court on a dare, and there were a few senior citizens playing on the court. Oh gosh, the look on their faces and yours was priceless. I feel bad for them though, you flashed the poor old people. The best part about it was that Adam took a video and was so close to making it viral." We laughed at the memory.<p>

We've been sharing memories and laughs all night and I was starting to regret bringing Clare to a bar after we left the restaurant. We were half-way drunk to be honest; I'm sober being that I'm the designated driver for the night, while Clare, eh, not so much. The night over all was great; we ate, talked and she caught me up on things that happened while I was gone.

Clare told me about Darcy and Peter getting married and then having a son named James. Alli and Fiona had become in charge of a boutique in the city and are working on making their fashion company international– which was expected. She didn't need to tell me about Adam since we kept in touch. We haven't said anything about what's going on with us yet; we've been avoiding that subject.

"Eli," Clare said with a hiccup. "how many beers– did I have? I feel… mellow" She giggled.

"To be honest Clare I wasn't monitoring at all, but it's time to take you home." I said with a chuckle. She was defiantly drunk and the thought of her being a quick drinker and drunk from the old days had slipped my mind at that moment, but it was funny to see Clare drunk. I placed the money for our drinks on the counter top for the bartender and held on to Clare's waist to keep her balanced. As we walked to my car, Clare put her head on my shoulders and wrapped her arms around my waist with her eyes were half-closed. It took me a hard time to get her into the car, but somehow it worked. Through the whole car ride, Clare had nuzzled into my shoulders and kept sniffing me.

"Eli you smell good." She said bluntly.

"Apparently I do since you keep on sniffing me." I chuckled.

She giggled before responding. "I can't help it, you smell really good."

"Okay weirdo, you're home now."

"Can you walk me up? I don't feel like moving much." Clare yawned.

In response I let out a sigh. "You obviously can't walk on your own at this moment Blue eyes." I got out of the driver seat and moved to the other side to help Clare out. Someone held the door open for us and the elevator doors were already open, fortunately. Clare lived on the fifth floor but we got there quicker than expected. She kept on drifting in and out of sleep and stumbling along to her door.

"Blue eyes, where's your keys?"

She fumbled through her pocket and smiled triumphantly when her fingers came out of her pocket with her key. "Right... here." She quickly unlocked it and then looked up at me behind her eye-lashes.

"Are you– do you want to come in…for a while?" She asked subtly.

I was taken aback by the offer but quickly accepted, wanting to spend more time with her. "Yeah, sure." A big smile appeared on her lips and she went in with me following behind her, and closed the door and then flopping down on the loveseat and turning the TV on; all sleep must've left her. I walked over to the seat and stumbled over the box that was filled with what were Jake's things. Clare took notice of it and kicked the box further into the corner.

"Sorry about that, my ex hasn't come to pick up his stuff yet so the boxes are taking up space."

I took this as an opportunity to ask further question out of curiosity. "Oh… what happened?" I asked subtly not to make my curiosity give away itself in my tone. I was kind of regretting my question when she turned her head towards me and raised her eyebrows, but her features soften as she looked in my eyes for a minute before speaking.

"Well it… just wasn't meant to be." She said with a shrug, before a half smile appeared on her lips. "Wait, why do you care?"

"Uh…well…um I'm just curious I guess." That was somewhat apart of the truth, but she isn't ready for the whole truth yet…well at least I'm not ready to tell it.

"Humph, I see." After a long moment of silence and thinking that Clare fell asleep, her voice interrupted the silence while keeping her eyes closed.

"Eli."

"Hmm, Blue Eyes?"

"Why…why did you leave me behind?" She asked drowsily. To be honest I've been running away from this question ever since _that_ day. I just wanted to go one day not thinking about it that I had to run away from girls that wanted to know about my past relationships, and like I said Clare was my real first– and what it seems like– _**only **_real relationship that I had– well second actually but even then and now what we had was greater than what I had with Julia, my first relationship; the pain of thinking about her has subside though, ever since I met Clare. I was sitting there thinking about a way to answer her truthfully, when she turned her head in my direction and looked at me with her drowsy blue eyes.

"I-I mean I just didn't…well actually don't get why. Was I not good for you anymore? Did you want to start your big career without dragging your past life with you, including me? Eli, did you feel like I wasn't worth it or something? Just what was it that made you leave me?" I could see all the trouble I had inflicted on her in her troubled and frustrated expression. I felt immensely guilty than before because she felt like she was the problem when really it was vice-versa.

"Clare... it wasn't ever-." The vibration in my jeans pocket stopped me from continuing what I was going to say. On the screen the words _Home_ were in bold white letters.

"Yeah?" I answered.

Cece's voice came up on the other line. "Eli, there's some girl here and she says she's waiting for you. To be honest I can't even pronounce her name without making a mistake and getting her frustrated." She whispered the last part.

"Uh…okay then uh, I'll be right over I guess."

"Kay, and hurry up I'm beginning to… not like her, she's somewhat annoying. She amuses Bullfrog though, not really sure why." She chuckled

I chuckled at my mother and said my goodbye and told her I would be over soon. I turned back to Clare and saw that she had slowly fell asleep next to me. I picked her up by her waist and she fell into me as I picked her up bridal style, walking over to her room down the hall and placing her on her bed. I chuckled lightly, at the fact that it took a while for me to move from her caressing grip around my neck. She stirred and her eyes opened slowly and looked up at me behind half- lidded eyes.

"Eli…" She said softly.

"Clare, I have to go, but I'll make sure to visit tomorrow."

"You promise?" She said innocently, making me smile.

"Yeah, promise."

"Pinky promise?" She said as she held up her pinky.

I laughed and gave her a look. "Okay, okay bye Eli."

"Bye, Blue Eyes."

With that she went into a soft slumber. She looked beautiful and memories of when the times I would watch her sleep as she lay in my arms. It was the only time I would always feel at peace; feeling the warmth of her soft skin and feeling her stir in my arms. I would always have a goodnight sleep whenever she would be embraced in my arms.

I bent my head down to level with her face. "It was never you Clare, it was never you." I whispered in her ears and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>"Mom, Dad, I'm here." The television was playing in the living so I assumed they were watching some show. A body emerged from the living room and it wasn't Cece or Bullfrog.<p>

"Hi Elijah."

I rubbed the back of neck and swallowed the lump that seemed too stuck in my throat before I could manage a coherent reply.

"Oh…uh…hey Imogen, I really didn't expect you…at all."

* * *

><p><em>See what i did there huh? Don't worry though pure Eclare story right here , nothing but Eli+Clare-ness. As said before spare with me, because I have a lot in store<em>

_~Review is necessary, so I know you guys are still there and haven't lost interest or might have even gained interest from reading this chapter so yeah review_ please~


End file.
